


Insomnia

by elenam



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenam/pseuds/elenam
Summary: Poor Wyatt can't sleep.





	Insomnia

A loud sigh escaped Wyatt’s lips as he turned yet again under the covers of his bed. From the right to the left and again and again. He had been playing that game for more than three hours now, trying to find the perfect position that would leave him finally comfortable. It seemed like no matter what he tried, he found something that didn’t please him. If he laid flat on his back with his arms folded over his stomach, it felt like he was a dead corpse laying in his coffin. If he laid flat on his stomach, he couldn’t keep his head in line because he was going to suffocate, but if he turned it on the right or the left, it hurt his neck already kind of sore from spending all day hunched over paperwork at Mason’s. If he laid on his right side with his hands under his head and the pillow, they would start feeling numb after a few minutes. On his left side with his arms stretched in front of him, his left hip hurt because of a particularly nasty bruise, a souvenir from their latest mission. 

So the best was on his back, but then where should he put his arms? Above his head would make them numb, but folded on his stomach felt like he was dead. And what about his legs? Completely stretched, his feet were icy cold and his legs too long for the bed’s length. On the side, yes on the side was better. But what to do with his arms?

“Huhhhh!” Wyatt whined as he gave a few punches to his pillow, both to let go of his anger and to also to make it recover a more suitable shape since it had become too flat under his head. 

Why couldn’t he sleep? He couldn’t find a comfortable position and his mind was not helping either, always bringing him from one subject of thoughts to the other; from their latest mission with the Red River like people to his clothes he had to take back from the dry cleaning the next day, passing by the brunch at Amy’s house he had promised to go to with Lucy the next Sunday.

Lucy. That’s when it dawned on him; the reason why he didn’t know what to do with his arms and why he couldn’t sleep. It was the first night in months since they were dating that they were sleeping apart. Lucy was spending the night at her sister’s. They had only finally got her back two days ago and Lucy wanted to spend a girl’s night with her younger sister whom she had missed greatly. So Wyatt was sleeping in their bed alone. A bed in which he had never slept alone. In a house where he had never slept alone. A house he had bought with Lucy one month ago. A house where he slept with Lucy in his arms every night.

That was what he missed to sleep properly; his Lucy.

Now he just had to make sure he’d never sleep alone anymore.


End file.
